The Calendar
by silkendreammaid
Summary: The calendar hangs on the office wall, but sometimes they forget to change the date. A collection. Varied pairings. Chapter 20: The Calendar...Now complete.
1. Fuery

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I: Fuery**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

It was the routine. The first person in would flick on the coffee and rip off the date. Every day. Always. It marked the official start to each day.

One day Colonel Roy Mustang looked at the calendar. It hadn't been changed and it was already midmorning.

"Who forgot to do the date?" He asked the office in general. Hawkeye looked at Breda who looked at Falman who said "I believe the duty log has Master Sergeant Fuery as being first in this morning."

Everyone looked at Fuery who actually blushed and tugged at the collar of his jacket in embarrassment.

"That would be my fault," Havoc drawled from the doorway. Everyone now looked at Havoc who grinned mischievously, his eyes twinkling. "I distracted him."

"How did you manage that?" Breda asked with interest.

"I kissed him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: It's a start. I have no idea where it's going. It's a dribble I think.

silken :)


	2. Falman Part 1

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**II: Falman - Part I  
**

It hung on the wall beside the filing cabinet. One day to a page, one number to a sheet.

A week after Havoc had begun his – so far successful - campaign to win over Fuery the calendar was again incorrect.

Everyone looked at Havoc who pled innocent and ran for the duty book to prove it.

The log indicted Falman but he was nowhere to be found. The Colonel, always eager to escape…err… help a colleague out, organised an immediate search for the missing Warrant Officer.

Thirty minutes later Breda returned with Falman who was holding an ice pack over a very nasty black eye.

"What happened, Falman?" Hawkeye inquired as she inspected the damaged area.

"Well, Lieutenant, I had just commenced the necessary preparations for the coffee when the shelf above collapsed and the books on the shelf descended upon me. I immediately notified Building Maintenance and requested the damage be repaired which they speedily did. I then reported to the Infirmary for treatment."

Everyone turned and examined the books upon the newly repaired shelf.

It was a complete leather bound set of "Military Rules and Regulations: Procedural Requirements and Reporting." Third Edition. Volumes 1 through 13.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I did warn you that I had no idea where this was going… grins

And thanks to hanjuuluver for her review... _(i'm still at the dribbling stage, will be a while before i gain any drabbling skills...lol)  
_

silken :)


	3. Falman Part 2

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**III: Falman – Part II**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

For the next two days, every time Falman entered the office he would always look at the bookshelf to ensure it was still attached to the wall and then to the calendar.

Falman entered on the third day and found everyone standing around his desk, staring fixedly at it. Automatically his eye went to the bookshelf and then to the calendar.

Yesterday's date was still there.

"Who forgot the calendar this time?" He asked in a crisp voice.

Fuery raised a hand silently without turning around.

"Why?" Falman asked, frowning slightly.

Everyone took a step away from his desk. There, neatly stacked, was a rather large tower of leather bound books and perched atop them was a get well card.

Falman blinked as he took the card. It was from Schieska.

"She delivered it just as I came in," Fuery said in an awed voice. "It's a get well present."

Falman examined the books.

"Military Rules and Regulations: Protocols and Applied Diplomacy." Sixth Edition. Volumes 1 through 17.

He blushed. Such a darling, she always knew exactly what he wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: And still they insist on appearing.

And thanks to **hanjuuluver** _(I've managed to keep this and the last one to 200 words each ...lol... so I'm getting closer)_ and to **indigo's ocean** _(they could be endless, are you sure you want more?..lol)_

silken :)


	4. Edward

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IV: Edward**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Edward Elric was rarely, if ever, the first person to enter the office. Even the Colonel was more likely to appear before Edward did. Which was why Hawkeye was very surprised to see him there when she came in.

The smell of coffee was in the air and he was already holding a cup of the black fluid. Hawkeye inferred that he had therefore been in the office for some time. However the calendar was unchanged and Ed was staring at it pensively.

Hawkeye surreptitiously tilted her head, measuring with her eyes. He was tall enough to reach it so that was not the reason why he was just staring at it. And as far as she could recall there were no anniversaries, birthdays or milestones.

There was just no reason for him not to have changed the date.

"Edward?" She questioned.

"Have you ever fallen in love, Hawkeye?"

"No." Confusion filled her voice.

"I have."

Edward reached across and carefully pulled off the page. He folded it up and placed it in his pocket. He smiled, quietly awed.

"Yesterday."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Yes, another one. They just keep biting.

Thanks especially to **hanjuuluver **_(I agree, more space for Falman... and another one at 200, it's such a nice round number ...lol_), **HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite** _(there's a few things they could do with more of, methinks..lol)_, **indigo's ocean **_(and more and more ...lol)_

silken :)


	5. Hawkeye Part 1

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**V: Hawkeye – Part I**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entered the office in her usual brisk fashion. She entered her name in the duty book and headed across to the coffee pot. With an efficient manner she quickly disposed of the old beans and replaced them before flicking the machine on.

Then she turned to the calendar and stopped. The date had already been changed. She looked around, nothing else had been disturbed. She checked the waste bins but found nothing. Whoever had removed the page had taken it with them.

She frowned. She recalled Edward's strange performance of last week. Since then she had kept a discrete eye on him. Apart from smiling a bit more, he had been his normal mouthy self.

Hawkeye had also watched his interactions with the people around him. He had argued with the Colonel, teased Breda and even embarrassed Havoc and Fuery when he had opened the wrong door. He hadn't acted any differently with them.

But why would someone want yesterday's date? Did it even have anything to do with Edward?

She was going to find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: These are fun.

And thanks to the reviewers: **Bar-Ohki **_(thank you, there should be more short and fluffies...lol)_, **hanjuuluver** _('shifty eyes'... mebbe)_, **Magic-Noise** _(of course you will...lol... i tend to be much more verbose so working to a limit of 200 words -and being cute- is an interesting exercise for me so i'm glad you're enjoying these)_

silken :)


	6. Hawkeye Part 2

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VI: Hawkeye – Part II**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Two days later Hawkeye frowned blackly at the calendar. She still didn't know who had taken the page.

The duty book had been unhelpful. Havoc and Fuery had left first because they had had dinner plans. Then Falman with Schieska.

Breda had signed out next. Actually she didn't recall seeing him leave because she had been trying to 'persuade' the Colonel to finish his paperwork. He could have done it she supposed, although it would be highly unlikely.

And she and the Colonel had left at the same time.

Someone had entered the office and removed the page some time after that. But who?

She heard booted feet coming along the passageway and watched as her colleagues entered. Her eyes narrowed and she again studied each one. They were all so normal, no-one was behaving differently.

It was not until early afternoon that she saw it. Eyes that flickered from an unaware Edward to the calendar and back.

Hawkeye's eyes widened. Was it _him_? Had he returned to the office later? But why? And the page. Why take the page?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: And another one bites…they're like strays… feed them once and they keep turning up… and they brought plot with them.

And always thanks to the reviewers: **Bar-Ohki **_(I hope this satisfies…a little bit…lol)_, **Bizzy**_ (thank you, I'm having fun playing with them too…lol)_, **hanjuuluver **_(but that would be telling 'shifty eyes'…lol)_, **indigo ocean**_ (and who do you think it might be, indigo?...lol) _

silken :)


	7. Alphonse Part 1

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VII: Alphonse - Part I  
**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Alphonse Elric walked into the office early one morning. No-one was here which didn't surprise him. He had been around the office long enough to know the routine so he calmly set the coffeepot going and ripped the page from the calendar.

"Alphonse! You're here early." Hawkeye was mildly surprised to see him there and smiled at the large suit of armour with genuine pleasure.

"Good morning Lieutenant." Al liked Hawkeye. He considered her to be the sanest person in the office and quite possibly the whole military.

"I wanted to ask you about Brother." Al said hesitantly.

"Is there a problem with Edward?" Hawkeye looked puzzled.

"I'm not sure Lieutenant. He's been acting… strange lately."

"Define 'strange', Alphonse." Hawkeye requested calmly. She could sense the confusion and anxiety coming from Al.

"Well, he spaces out a lot and he's not sleeping. And he's not eating either."

"That does sound serious, but Edward has shown no signs of anything wrong in the office."

"Lieutenant, I think my brother is in love." Al paused. "And I want to know who with."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: No-one told me these could gain teeth...

And to the reviewers, thanks as always: **bizzy **_(it's a nice little memento indeed)_, **causmicfire** _(glad you're enjoying... i know i am...lol)_, **garrettignasia** _(thank you so much and yes he will get a page...or two…lol)_, **indigo ocean** _( i never thought of envy... 'cowers and hides'...but i'll see if i can find him a page...lol)  
_

silken :)


	8. Havoc

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VIII: Havoc**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Jean Havoc was rather pleased with his life at the moment. He smiled across at Fuery who was deeply engrossed in some schematic diagrams. He leant back in his chair and twirled the unlit cigarette between his lips.

"Where is the Colonel?" Hawkeye's voice came from the doorway and everyone looked up.

Breda and Falman shrugged. Fuery just looked blank.

"Florist's." Havoc spoke before she could shoot at his Kain.

"Why would he go there?" "How do you know that?" The questions came at him.

"I heard him organise it as I was changing the calendar this morning." Havoc shrugged. "I assume he has a new girlfriend and wants to give her flowers."

"The Colonel was here before anyone else?" Hawkeye frowned.

"It's not unheard of, Hawkeye. Sometimes he slips in late at night as well." Havoc grinned. "Some of the staff secretaries start very early and others are on the late shift. It's like the Chief's hunting season."

"A new girlfriend? What odds it won't last the week?" Breda said.

Even Havoc missed the thoughtful expression on Hawkeye's face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I think it's multiplying somehow…plot bunnies? …smirks… I like rabbit…

And thanks as always to the reviewers: **Bizzy **_(I have already got one with him in it…lol…and it's about 3 or 4 pages away)_, **causmicfire **_(I think Al and Hawkeye working together is the definition of irresistible force…lol)_, **hanjuuluver**_('tries to look innocent' ummm no I haven't guessed your fave pairing... lol...hmmm, bandaids? can you get them with Ed on them? I don't really want Disney ones…lol)_, **indigo's ocean **_(I did have a random thought for envy and I'll try it out but I can't guarantee it at this stage…lol… if it does work it will be all your fault)_, **Dailenna** _(it shouldn't take them too long...lol)_

silken :)


	9. Alphonse Part 2

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist and the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IX: Alphonse – Part II**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Alphonse Elric entered the office during lunch hour when he knew that only his co-conspirator, Lieutenant Hawkeye would be there.

"Do you know where Brother is, Lieutenant?"

"I believe he's helping Master Sergeant Fuery." Hawkeye smiled. "Why?"

"Because this was delivered to our dorm. It's for Edward."

He lifted the small bag he was carrying and gently placed it on her desk. They both leant over and examined the contents.

A single white rose had been wrapped in a folded piece of paper.

Hawkeye carefully brought the paper out and opened it. She recognised it immediately. It was the missing calendar page and a single sentence was written upon it.

"_The day I knew you loved me_."

They both stared at it and a thoughtful Hawkeye placed it just as carefully back in the bag.

"Do you think it came from…?" Al whispered.

"It's possible. Edward hasn't said anything has he?"

Al shook his head. "I don't think he knows." He paused. "Should we tell him?"

"No. Let us make sure first. Tell me everything Edward did on that day."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Wondering just how closely related fluffy plot bunnies are to dust bunnies.

And to the wonderful, lovely reviewers: **Bar-Ohki **_(some questions are just tailor made aren't they?...lol)_, **Bizzy **_(it is going that way, but I'm still trying g to keep it fluffy)_, **causmicfire** _(lol… I just couldn't resist that line and I can just see him trawling the corridors late at night or early in the morning with that casual manner of his)_, **indigo's ocean **_(you might be in luck, the envy thing was easier to do than I thought, so as long as I don't go edit-happy, it should work…lol)_,** Magic-Noise**_ (keeping to 200 words makes them a lot tighter…they've become more like vignettes…lol)_,

silken :)


	10. Interlude: Edward

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**X: Interlude: Edward**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Edward Elric had two calendar pages in his possession.

He was curled up in his comfortable little nest, a corner in an unused office; sometimes he had even fallen asleep here.

But tonight, he was silently staring at the two pages in his hand. A week had passed since he had received the dated note and rose. He had been absolutely mortified when he had first seen it. He had been very thankful that no-one had been around when he had found it outside their dorm.

Ed hadn't even told Al and he usually told Al everything.

Edward read the note again. Was it really from him? How did he know? Nothing had been said, there had been no signs, nothing. So how did he know? Was he angry or just waiting for the right moment to humiliate me, Ed thought. But what if he wasn't. What if…

He picked up his pen and carefully wrote on the earlier date.

"_The day I knew I loved you_."

Should …no, could he do this?

Edward Elric was in love and terrified.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I blame this on my calendar… and the rabbits.

And thanks as always to the lovely reviewers: **Bizzy** _(they amuse me too…'grins')_, **causmicfire **_(I made sure he received it…lol)_,** harryetty**_ (thank you… and this is a daily one so it updates all the time…lol)_, **indigo's ocean **_(plot thickening... is that like gravy mix?…I wonder if I said 'out damned plot' it would be too plageristic?...lol)_

silken :)


	11. Breda

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XI: Breda**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda was in a daze. Unbeknownst to him he was standing in the exact same spot Hawkeye had found Edward in a few weeks ago.

Staring at the unchanged calendar and totally oblivious to everything else.

Last night he had met _her_. He didn't know her name but he knew she worked in the State Library and she had the softest brown eyes he had ever seen.

Once a week, a little coffee shop he knew well held a shogi night and Breda would be there every week. But last night his usual opponent had not turned up and he had resigned himself to a dull night. Until _she_ had offered to play against him. He had been rather surprised when he had barely managed to win. And completely surprised when she had beaten him.

They had played for hours until they had been kicked out to the good natured ribbing of the staff. And he had forgotten to ask for her name.

Black Hayate sat on his foot for thirty minutes before Breda noticed and fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Fluff attacks… it doesn't bite as hard and it does make the skin itch… but Breda really needs some fluff…

(And I was thinking of the girl who worked in library and who gave Ed Schieska's name after the First Branch burnt down)

To the wonderfully brilliant reviewers, thanks as always: **Bar-Ohki**_(ohh, I might tell you…in a few chapters or so... lol)_, **Bizzy** _(awww is good…lol)_, **indigo's ocean** _(a review that's all spaced out looks good from this side tho'…lol)_, **TheQueenOfMediocrity **_(thank you for _all_ the reviews… reviews really do make me smile)_

silken :)


	12. Envy

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XII: Envy**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

It was past midnight and the only sound was the small snore from a small alchemist curled up on the leather couch in the Colonel's office.

His trademark red coat was pulled up to his ears and his hair looked like shadowed gold in the moonlight. He snuffled as he shifted, his bangs falling across his face before settling back into a deeper sleep.

"Can't we kill him now?" A voice groused from the doorway, purple eyes glaring across the room at the sleeping teen.

"No, Envy dear. You know how valuable he is to us." The tall woman beside him said with a carelessly serene manner.

"But for how much longer?" Envy moved into the outer office. "I'm tired of waiting."

He tore a page off the calendar and waved it at her. "When will it be our day?"

"Impatience only breeds error." Sloth smiled almost condescendingly.

Envy rolled his eyes and balled the page up throwing it hard at the wall, watching it rebound. He sighed.

"That's the only way I'll ever make time move fast."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It got side tracked… but fluff returns in the next... promise...lol

And to the reviewers, thank you as always, you make me smile: **Bar-Ohki**_(lol…I think he needs a cheer squad)_, **Bizzy **_(lol…I have to admit I did rewrite that line a few times…lol)_, **garrettignasia **_('shifty eyes'… possibly)_, **hanjuulover**_ (I couldn't find her name listed anywhere or she'd have had a bigger part…lol)_, **indigo's ocean **_(especially when it's choc icecream…lol)_, **TheQueenOfMediocrity **_(of course I'll mention you, you reviewed, you even said you liked it…lol)_

silken :)


	13. Hughes Part 1

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XIII: Hughes – Part I**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Colonel Roy Mustang walked into the office. A glance around revealed an almost normal collection of subordinates. 'Almost' because every one of them was smiling.

All were working and yet all were smiling. Mustang frowned and scanned the office. And then he saw it and smiling was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What is the meaning of _that_?" He said sternly. Hawkeye looked up.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes is responsible for that, Sir."

Dark eyes studied the calendar. Photos had been attached to the page and to the wall around it. He estimated the photographic border at a foot and a half. His fingers itched and he considered getting his gloves out.

"Why did the Lieutenant-Colonel feel the need for this, Lieutenant?" Mustang was proud of his restraint.

"It is Elysia's birthday today, Sir."

"We are all aware of that, Hawkeye. But half these pictures are of Fullmetal."

"It's his birthday too, Sir."

"The Elrics aren't due back til tomorrow." Mustang said slowly. "He will miss it."

"Then leave it til he returns, Roy," Maes said happily as he entered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Itchy fluff… and I do so like the wise Maes…

More thanks to the reviewers, lots of thanks as always: **Bar-Ohki **_(methinks Ed could fall asleep anywhere…lol)_, **Bizzy **_(lol...I think Ed would sleep in and and assume someone else had removed it...lol)_,**HughesHanajimaHilaria Hypocrite** _(lol…Envy is the 'funnest' and I had have at least one representative of the Homunculi…lol)_, **indigo's ocean** _(told you it was random, but it does seem to have worked…lol… and you need ice-magic on the ice-cream esp. with sprinkles in it)_, **TheQueenOfMediocrity** _(apart for the first they're all 200 words…more dribbles than drabbles on my side… keeping to the 100 limit like you do requires more talent than I have…'smiles')_

silken :)


	14. Armstrong

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XIV: Armstrong**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Colonel Mustang rubbed his eyes again. He was finding it more difficult than usual to complete his paperwork. Actually everyone was having the same difficulty. And it was because of the large over-enthusiastic Major in the office.

Who was there for one reason and one reason only. To remove the pages from the calendar.

No-one else was … brave enough to attempt it.

For three days it had not been changed because it was still bedecked in photos and every time anyone tried to remove them Maes Hughes would burst in and stop them because Edward had not seen it yet.

No-one knew where the Elrics were and much as they all wanted Edward to appreciate the pictorial tribute, it was now a constant reminder that the brothers had not returned.

Major Armstrong breathed deep and faced the calendar. Another deep breath had his shirt falling behind him in the graceful manner only an Armstrong could accomplish. And a third breath unleashed the wave of large blinding sparkles.

Even Hughes was powerless and the hapless pages fell to the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sparkly fluff is probably illegal… somewhere

And my thanks as always to the reviewers who always make me smile: **Bar-Ohki **_(he certainly is)_, **Bizzy **_(but it would be fun to try…lol)_, **garrettignasia **_(thank you thank you…lol…bows, bows)_, **indigo's ocean **_(ice magic is a soft choc cream when contained or warmed but when placed on ice-cream it hardens into a crunchy shell and if the sprinkles get trapped in it, it's quite divine…lol)_, **TheQueenOfMediocrity**_(I think everyone loves pre-25 simply because Maes is in it…lol…and I will try it …one day)_

silken :)


	15. Interlude: Alphonse

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XV: Interlude – Alphonse**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Alphonse Elric slipped into his brother's hospital room and sighed. He was beginning to dislike hospitals as much as Ed did.

Edward was asleep. His face was bruised and his flesh arm comprehensively bandaged. His other injuries were hidden beneath the white blanket but no doubt just as well wrapped up.

Ed's red coat was slung over the bedside chair and Al held it in his large hands as he settled himself on the chair.

Sleepy murmuring drew his attention to his brother. Edward had a habit of talking in his sleep occasionally. Al half listened to the intelligible ramblings until one name caught his attention.

His hands tightened on Ed's coat and he heard paper crinkling. Carefully he looked into the inner pocket and when he pulled the paper out he found two calendar pages.

Al read them both. One he had seen before, one he hadn't.

He looked at his sleeping brother.

Now he knew the truth and something had to be done. He was going to do it. And he knew just who to ask for assistance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: only a few more left and then………

As always to the ones who make me smile: **Bar-Ohki **_(he has to be the most terrifying character to write…lol)_, **Bizzy **_(yes, only Armstrong is capable…lol)_, **indigo's ocean **_(it is very good…lol… and only a small dash of plot thickener)_, **September's Nobara **_(thank you so much…I am trying to keep them in character…altho' sometimes they want to break out…lol)_, **TheQueenOfMediocrity **_(he is good value…lol)_

silken :)


	16. Hughes Part 2

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**XVI: Hughes - Part II**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

"Are you sure this will work, Lieutenant-Colonel?" Alphonse asked the green-eyed man who was scribbling on the back of the calendar page.

"Of course Al. Trust me."

"Yes Sir."

"Don't you think you are getting a bit over-enthusiastic?" Hawkeye asked as she saw him draw what seemed to be an ambush.

"Never. We all agree that they should be together, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"And the age difference is not a problem."

"Brother needs someone older."

"And Edward has always ignored any differences in rank."

"I doubt rank would ever be a consideration, Sir. Although fraternisation charges…"

"But we won't tell anyone, Hawkeye. And I think we all know that they would be discreet about something like this."

Alphonse looked at the calendar pages in his hand. He had 'lifted' them from Ed's pocket while Ed was sleeping and recovering in their dorm.

Booted feet in the hall had Hughes scrunching the paper up and tossing it to the bin. It missed and rolled to lay half-hidden behind it.

When Hughes slipped back later to retrieve his plan, it was gone.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note: these have been so much fun…

And to the ones who always make me smile, thank you:

**Bar-ohki **_(and all shall be revealed very soon…lol…promise)_, **Bizzy **_(but it looks a very comfy coat...lol)_,** ehxhfdl14 **_(I like mature Ed, it keeps everyone else off-balance)_, **garrettignasia **_(yes, he certainly is…lol)_,** indigo's ocean **_(we can blame Envy if you like…lol… and no, there's only a few more left)_, **TheQueenOfMediocrity **_(who knows what Ed did? lol… are just so many choices…lol) _

silken :)


	17. Roy Part 1

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**XVII: Roy – Part I**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Colonel Roy Mustang stood in the doorway to the office with a smile on his face. An anonymous phone call that had really not been as anonymous as the caller had probably wished for, had brought him here very early in the morning.

He leant against the door frame and watched in silence as a small red coated, blond haired alchemist literally tore his filing cabinet apart. Every drawer was pulled out and every file removed.

Edward flicked through every folder, scanning rapidly before putting them back. They had to be here he thought wildly. And when he found them he was going to have words with his brother.

He had ransacked their dorm before Al told him that he had put all of Ed's papers in a file because 'I thought it was all related to that last mission, Brother."

He heard a soft cough. He turned around. The Colonel stood there.

"Looking for something, Fullmetal?" he drawled.

"Just a report." Ed replied cautiously.

"Oh, I thought it might have been these." And Roy held up two calendar pages.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note: I'm never going to look at rabbits the same way again…

And again, smiles and thank you's to all the lovely reviewers: **Bar-Ohki **_('shifty eyes' possibly)_, **Bizzy **_(that office will always work together on everything I think…lol)_** causmicfire **_(anything Hughes gets involved in has to be good…lol)_, **ehxhfdl14 **_(there should always be some things left to the imagination of the reader…lol)_,** indigo's ocean **_(not thickener, just sprinkles…lol)_, **Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1 **_(thank you for all the reviews and the answer will be in the next chapter…lol)_, **September's Nobara** _(I never keep you hanging for long…lol)_,** TheQueenOfMediocrity** _(I had a couple of different endings planned…lol)_

silken :)


	18. Roy Part 2

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XVIII: Roy – Part II**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

White was not Edward Elric's colour Roy Mustang decided as the teen's face paled.

"Where did you get them?" Ed asked, trying to stay calm.

"They were nailed to my front door."

Edward blinked. He had not been expecting that. Mustang entered the office and drew a third calendar page from his pocket.

"Perhaps this will answer all your questions."

Edward looked at the rumpled page and began reading.

"Ambush? Pit trap? What the hell…?" His eyes widened. "Alphonse." He hissed. He had been set up.

"And Hughes." Roy said quietly watching the colour surge back into Ed's face.

They looked at each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hawkeye entered the office, she found Colonel Mustang and Edward Elric silently working.

The coffee was on and the calendar had been changed.

There was also a large gouge an inch deep across the desk that could have been caused by an automail blade and a large scorch mark down one wall.

"What happened here?" She demanded.

Two identical shrugs and two identical smirks answered her.

Simultaneous smug voices replied "I kissed him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: …and only two rabbits left…

Smiles again for the reviewers. Thank you so much for putting up with these dribbles of mine. **Bar-Ohki **_(lol…thank you)_, **Bizzy **_(Roy would do that to anyone I think…lol)_, **Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1 **_(I hope this was in-ter-es-ting enough for you…lol)_, **September's Nobara **_(thank you…I think these two are the best for finding ways to cope with anything)_, **TheQueenOfMediocrity** _(there you go, all resolved, almost…lol)_

silken :)


	19. Reprise: Roy and Edward

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XIX: Reprise: Roy and Edward**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. One day to a page. One number to a sheet.

Friday night found the whole group huddled around a table at the local pub.

"Are you serious, Hawkeye?" Havoc spluttered and only Kain's quick grab kept him from falling off his chair.

"Completely." Hawkeye nodded.

After keeping silent for a week they had finally told their colleagues.

"But there have been no signs of fraternisation between them." Falman said. "Unlike with the Second Lieutenant and the Master Sergeant." He gave a rare smile.

"I said they would be discreet," Hughes said, disappointed that they had been _this_ discreet. He had been wanting to catch Roy out. With camera preferably.

"We were away for three days and Brother didn't talk about it at all." Alphonse said.

Kain Fuery squeaked, his eyes wide and staring out the window. Everyone stopped and followed his gaze. They all froze.

Walking past was Roy Mustang in a deep blue shirt and black dress pants. Close beside him was Edward Elric also in black dress pants but he wore a black shirt and his hair was loose.

"I thought you said they'd be discreet." Breda remarked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: … and one more to come…

And smiles and hugs and lots of thanks to the reviewers: **Bar-Ohki **_(lol… nearly all done now)_, **ehxhfdl14 **_(its still not there, but I know the review thingy's been down a few times for the site updates…it'll turn up, probably with the odd socks in the wash…lol)_, **HlfMtlAlchmst **_(thank you so much)_, **indigo's ocean **_(mucho fluff indeed…lol…grounded? bad girl!…lol)_, **Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1** _(thank you, glad you liked it…lol)_, **TheQueenOfMediocrity** _(thank you)_

silken :)


	20. The Calendar

**The Calendar**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**XX: The Calendar**

It hung on the wall next to the filing cabinet. It used to be one day to a page. One number to a sheet.

But now it was a large rectangular sheet. Covered in little squares. In each square was a number.

"How are we supposed to know what the date is?" Havoc asked.

"I don't like it." Fuery remarked.

"It's almost efficient." Falman said appraisingly.

"It's boring" said Edward.

"It's not very colourful." Alphonse commented.

Hughes tilted his head and then drew a large circle on one date. "I'm just getting in early for my darling's birthday."

Armstrong picked up his pencil and in the little one inch by one inch square he drew – using the Armstrong technique for portraiture that had been handed down for generations – a massed grouping of them all.

"Now we know the date." He beamed and unleashed the sparkles.

Hawkeye fired and the bullet hole was dead centre in the square.

"I think my method is more efficient." She stated. "And less hazardous to the office staff."

Colonel Mustang sniffed disdainfully and snapped his fingers. The whole sheet flared and black ash drifted to the floor.

"Breda, go and get us a _proper_ calendar."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: …and so it ends. One a day for twenty days and all bar the first at 200 words a piece. Now I need to go and continue talking to a large rabbit called Frank that's dropped by...lol.

Thank you so much to all who have followed this from its dribbly beginnings to the end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

To all the reviewers who have made me smile every time, thank you and may the bunnies always be soft and cuddly for you. **ehxhfdl14 **_(I'm sure Hughes got one later…lol)_, **Kyasarin-Maarukeehii1 **_(yes, I had that reaction too…lol)_, **September's Nobara **_(thank you… I think they'll just take it as is…lol)_, **TheQueenOfMediocrity** _(and just some fluff to finish on…lol)_

silken :)


End file.
